


All Over Again

by rosensilence



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, hux keeps lying to himself, is it still a one night stand if it happens several times, the author does not share hux's thoughts on pineapple pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence/pseuds/rosensilence
Summary: Hux and Kylo have a one-night stand. Hux knows that the definition of insanity is to do the same thing over and over again and expect different results, but he still can't help himself where Kylo is concerned.





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted at my Dreamwidth a couple of weeks ago as a little drabble and introduction to my blog there. I'm finally posting it here because I want it to be included in my 2018 word count 😅

Armitage Hux didn't do one night stands. Not usually. But he'd had the week from hell at the software company he worked at and the guy he'd spilt a drink over had been too tempting.

When he first stumbled over the unseen empty bottle on the floor and his blood orange sangria landed all over the poor guy in the way, Hux saw his life flash before his eyes. He looked like the kind of guy that you definitely didn’t want to spill your drink over, due to his head-to-toe black clothing, biceps thicker than Hux’s thighs and a toe-curling scowl on his mouth.

Luckily for Hux the guy had a thing for redheads, so instead of punching Hux in the mouth for ruining his goth aesthetic with a lurid orange drink, he laughed about it and offered to buy Hux a new one. Kylo was smart, funny and an outrageous flirt when he was tipsy. It had been so easy for Hux to forget that he didn’t usually have one night stands when Kylo had the biggest and sexiest hands Hux had ever seen.

They went back to Hux’s place. Kylo held him up and fucked him against the door.

Hux felt rather smug for a few days after that, especially when he walked into the office on Monday morning to knowing glances and good natured teasing. Kylo had been just what he’d needed, but he wasn’t looking to repeat the experience.

With Kylo, or with anyone else.

**

A Thursday evening two weeks later saw Hux in his local supermarket. He didn’t usually shop at such a late hour, but he didn’t usually work so much overtime, either. It had been another horrible week and all he wanted to do was get a frozen pizza—no pineapple because he wasn’t a heathen—and go home to his apartment and cat.

It was right there, next to the display of meat deluxes, that he ran into Kylo again. It should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. 

They went back to Kylo’s place, this time. Hux took him over the kitchen table and then they’d split Kylo’s pizza of choice. Kylo didn’t even seem to mind when Hux picked all the pineapple off.

**

Another month passed and occasionally—when a line of coding was doing something strange or he was jacking off in the shower—Hux’s mind would drift back to those two times with Kylo. He wondered, sometimes, if Kylo ever thought of him. But then he’d figure out the coding problem or his come would splatter across the shower tiles and he’d stop wondering about anything at all.

**

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that he’d bump into Kylo in the same bar as they’d first met, but Hux still hadn’t expected it. He hadn’t anticipated Phasma pushing him onto Kylo’s lap—literally—and he hadn’t anticipated how smoothly Kylo and his friends would slot into Hux’s night out, either.

Phasma and Kylo’s cousin Rey did shots together. Mitaka swapped Playstation Network IDs with Rey’s boyfriend, Finn. Unamo flirted outrageously with Kylo’s friend, Poe.

And Kylo was pressed against him as they danced to songs that neither of them recognized. Kylo wasn’t a good dancer but that hardly mattered when his cock was pressed against Hux’s ass and one of those gorgeous, possessive hands was on his stomach, keeping him in place.

Probably the least surprising part of the night was that it ended in Hux riding that cock until his thighs ached.

**

Hux wasn’t sure what it meant to have three one night stands with the same guy and he didn’t want to put a label on it, either. He still didn’t have Kylo’s contact details and that was just the way he liked it.

Armitage Hux didn’t do one night stands, and he definitely didn’t do relationships.

**

Okay, maybe he did relationships occasionally. There had been that guy a few years ago that he’d almost moved in with and that other guy during his time at university. And it would have been nice to have someone with him at the office end of year party instead of being the only dateless wonder there.

He idly wondered what Kylo would look like in a suit as he finished off his third glass of Baileys.

**

Hux had never realized that he didn’t know Kylo’s profession until the day he found out what it was. 

**

Hux didn’t really know anything about cars, which is why he always bought new ones. When the engine started making a strange knocking sound, he simply turned his CD of Duran Duran classics up a little louder. When the engine cut out and the car spluttered to a stop, he banged the steering wheel until his hand hurt and screamed into the night.

It was 11 p.m. He was driving back from a meeting in the next state, had another eighty-five miles to do before he could get home, and was on a road that summarized his mental state nicely; empty and desolate. At least his phone battery wasn’t quite as empty and he quickly called the emergency breakdown number he’d saved but never expected to use.

It was a long hour, but eventually a pick-up truck pulled up behind his car and his savior in overalls and engine grease came to his rescue.

It was Kylo. 

Kylo’s overalls fit in all of the right places and Hux couldn’t help but stare as he leaned under the hood to diagnose the problem. The problem was beyond a roadside fix so Kylo hooked up Hux’s car in order to tow it back to the garage.

He offered Hux a ride home, which Hux showed his appreciation for by sucking Kylo off on the side of the road first.

**

Hux had to call to see if his car was ready. He had Kylo’s cell phone number now—neatly printed on a _Solo and Son_ business card that he couldn’t seem to let go of—and he had to call him. Kylo had moved from being a guy he’d had four one-night stands with to a guy whose phone number he had. He knew that he shouldn’t be as nervous about calling Kylo as he was (after all, he’d fucked the guy until he was shaking) but anxiety never was sensible.

He made the call; Kylo answered, the car was ready and only minimal flirting occurred.

**

Hux wondered if he’d be able to pick up his car, settle his bill and be back at home within the hour.

When he saw Kylo working on a car—his overalls stripped to the waist to reveal a tight, sleeveless shirt underneath—he thought that staying a little longer might not be all that bad. He nursed a cup of instant coffee so strong that it could strip paint as Kylo finished what he was doing and unashamedly stared at his biceps.

Hux soon had his car keys in one hand and a settled bill in his other.

He also had a date with Kylo set for the next evening.

**

Hux knew he wasn’t the type of guy to do one night stands. He was, however, the type of guy that occasionally did relationships.

Maybe that was why his one night stand turned into the best relationship he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rosensilence), [Tumblr](http://rosensilence.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://rosensilence.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
